clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheev Palpatine
Palpatine was the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic and Dark Lord of the Sith during the Clone Wars period. As The Chancellor As Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Palpatine was head of the Galactic Senate and Commander in Chief of the Republic's Grand Army. Originally the Senate Representative for the Mid Rim planet of Naboo Palpatine used his connections and charisma to depose his predecessor Finis Valorum and take the mantle of Chancellor. Using his leadership qualities and powers of manipulation Palpatine restructured much of the Republic government even before his Declaration of a New Order by concentrating executive and emergency powers into his own hands. None the less many of his colleagues in the Senate saw him as a brilliant visionary leader. As The Dark Lord As the Dark Lord of the Sith, Palpatine was the secret leader of the Separatists and the Sith Master of Count Dooku. With Dooku's help, Palpatine apptly and excellently controlled every move of the war and his Droid Army. As the Commander in Chief of the Republic's Clone Army Sidious also used it to destabilize the galaxy to prepare it for his takeoever. Through the manipulation of a series of dark side acolytes like Sev'rance Tann, Asajj Ventress, Sora Bulq and bounty hunters and mercenaries like the Gen'dai warrior known as Durge, Jango Fett, and General Grievous Sidious also succeeded in challenging the power of the Jedi Order. As a further testament to his dark side mastery Palpatine also cloaked all his activities and plans through the force so much so that not a single member of the Jedi Council ever suspected that the he was aligned let alone the leader of the Sith until it was far too late. Despite useally acting through others, he would also attempt plans of his own. The first noteworthy involvement of Palpatine was hiring Cad Bane to kidnap Force-sensitive Children, so he could condition them into his servents. The plan nearly succeded, but Anakin Skywalker and Ashoka Tano rescued the younglings just in time. However all evidence of Palpatine's presence was destroyed, allowing him to slip back into the Shadows. Powers, Priveleges and Abilities Commander in Chief- As the Supreme Commander of the Republic's Grand Army Palpatine was aware of all military actions taken by the clone troopers and their Jedi commanders. Furthermore as Chancellor all clones were engineered to answer to him above all others, a fact he used to his own advantage. Separatist Leader- Although his apprentice Darth Tyrannus, Count Dooku, was the official head of state for the Confederacy of Independent Systems it was Palpatine who was trully command of the Separatists. After manipulating massive interplanetary corporations like the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, Intergalactic Banking Clan and the Techno Union into backing a movement to secede from the Republic he controlled their leaders into every maneuvuer against the Jedi and the Clone Army. Cloaking of the Dark Side/Masking Prescense- Using the powers and the techniques of the Sith Darth Sidious was able to infiltrate the Senate and become its elected leader all while planning its destruction. Palpatine was able to fool even senior Jedi Masters like Windu, Plo Koon, Ki-adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, Grandmaster Yoda and every other member of the High Council using the dark side of the force even though he met with them on a regular basis. No one ever suspected that he was the Dark Lord of the Sith Order or even a force user at all. Force Lightning- Darth Sidious was one of the most talented individuals in the galaxy's history in the use of Force lightning. Palpatine could use it to torture or kill nearly any enemy. Saber Skill- Unbeknownst to many of his colleagues Darth Sidious was a prolific lightsaber combatant who kept his lightsaber hidden in one of the many statues and artifacts in his office. With his skills he managed to defeat both Darth Maul and Savage Opress with little effort. Personal Security Force- Traditionally the Senate Guard was responsible was protecting the Republic's law makers however the during the Clone War Palpatine himself would form a new security force out of the most loyal Senate Commandos. This new force designed exclusively to protect him alone that would be known as the "Red Guard" for their unique red cloaks that were there uniform. In the Flesh During the turning point of the Clone Wars, Palpatine received news from Obi-Wan Kenobi that Darth Maul was not dead as thought and he and Savage Opress were spreading havoc and they must be stopped. Palpatine assured him that he was no threat compared to the Separatists. After Maul and the Death Watch conquered Mandalore, Maul became the ultimate leader of the Death Watch and Mandalore. Sidious took his configured Eta-2-class shuttle to Mandalore. Two Mandalorians confronted him, but Sidious used Force choked and went on a speeder to the Sundari Royal Palace. There, he confronted Maul, saying there could only be two, and Maul was no longer his apprentice. Summing both of his lightsabers he enganed Maul and Savage in a fierce duel. He was only strained once during the duel and killed Savage by stabbing his lightsabers through his chest. Then he subdued Maul using Force lightning. Appearances *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (film) * * *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Bombad Jedi *Cloak of Darkness *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Storm Over Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Holocron Heist *Cargo of Doom *Children of the Force *Landing at Point Rain *Lightsaber Lost *Voyage of Temptation *Duchess of Mandalore *The Zillo Beast *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Sphere of Influence *Corruption *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Senate Murders *Nightsisters *Monster *Ghosts of Mortis *Citadel Rescue *Shadow Warrior *Mercy Mission *Darkness on Umbara *Carnage of Krell *Escape from Kadavo *Deception *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Revival *100th episodes anniversary video *The Lawless * * * Trivia *The voice actor of Darth Sidious, Ian Abercrombie, died on January 26, 2012. His replacement is still unknown. Palpatine model deatails.jpg|A new 3D-Model of Chancellor Palpatine that first appeared in the episode "Revival". InSidiousSmile-Revival.jpg|Palpatine smiles upon learning of Darth Maul's survival. Category:Male Characters Category:Senators Category:Characters Category:Sith Category:Republic Category:Separatists